


A Little Peace

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A little bit of Bard fluff.





	A Little Peace

Being a single parent was not easy. Being looked to as the leader of the town was not easy either and combining the two was painfully difficult. Bard had found securing his children's future meant losing precious time with them and that was breaking his heart. Over the past few months he had been so busy with rebuilding and peace treaties and trade agreements that he had missed several little milestones and as he wandered the halls after another long and taxing day he found his attention caught by a beautifully haunting voice that emanated from the far end of the corridor. 

Finding himself drawn to the melody his body moved as if in a trance until he came to stop at the door of Tilda’s room. A faint light from the candles poured out into the darkened hallway through the crack in the door and Bard held his breath as he watched you sitting by his youngest’s bedside, stroking her hair and singing softly, obviously soothing her after another nightmare. He had been aware of her trouble sleeping and always tried to make it home in time for bedtime but he was finding it more and more difficult with his attention pulled in so many directions. Guilt washed over him and he was so lost in his thoughts, how he was failing as a father, that he hadn’t noticed your song come to an end. 

You stood and blew out all but one candle and placed a gentle kiss to the sleeping child forehead. These actions, even simply being here, were overstepping your role as a maid of the house of the master but you had grown mighty fond of the children and to hear one of them crying in the night pained you so much you could not stand by and do nothing. Creeping out of the door you were so preoccupied with not waking the child that when you did turn in the gloomy corridor your candle lit up the stern face of your master and you froze, your face a mask of wild panic. Bard frowned, an action which did nothing to allay your growing fear that he was about to cast you out of his house. “Walk with me.” His voice was low with a hint of gruffness that never failed to make your cheeks flush when it came from your master. You nodded and silently followed him down the hallway, towards the staircase. 

Although you felt the silence weighing heavily upon you Bard found simply being in your presence a comfort. He had noticed you as soon as they had taken up residence here, how could he not? You were enchanting. Each movement of yours languid and beautiful as if part of some intricate and mysterious dance. He had noted how your cheeks would flush if he addressed you directly, a small detail that often came to mind in the middle of yet another boring negotiation causing a ghost of a smile on his lips. Knowing you were in his house, watching over his children, it brought him such peace. You both stopped in front of the fire and he offered you his chair which you took, still not meeting his eye for fear of the anger and disappointment you thought might be there. “Do you do that often?” the low rumble of his voice broke the quiet and as he stood watching the fire with his back to you, you risked a quick glance up at him. You had always found him brave and kind, fair and good. Opening your mouth, you spoke the truth.

“Less frequently than I did Sir. She seems to be resting better, more at ease. The memories of the dragon, they seem to be fading.” He nodded and you bit your lower lip.

“And Sigrid and Bain? How are they?” He was glad you couldn’t see his face as the pain of feeling he no longer knew his children washed over him.

“Sigrid is strong and sensible Sir, she will make a great lady although she does seem a little taken with one of the elves lately. Bain is proving to be a bit of a handful for his governess but I think that is because she doesn’t understand him yet, give it time and she might.” Bard could hear the fondness in your voice and he smiled sadly.

“Thank you. I know caring for my children is not your job but it means a great deal to me that you do.”

“Sir…”

“Please stop calling me that. We are the only two here, surely you can use my name. I am not talking to you as you Master but as a man who is extremely grateful to have you in my life.” His eyes widened as he realised what he had said, a thought that he had never really allowed himself to acknowledge but none the less true. You stood up from the chair and crossed over to stand beside him.

“Bard.” You said softly, not wishing to startle him. Taking him by the hand you led him to the love seat, encouraging him to lay his head in your lap. Winding your fingers through his tangled hair you began to sing and he felt his muscles relaxing in a way he had not felt in so long. He watched you as you massaged his scalp but it wasn’t too much longer before his eyes grew heavy. It had been a long day and tomorrow looked like it would be just as trying. A soft smile appeared on his face as he realised he would have this moment to sustain him through his negotiations with the dwarves tomorrow.


End file.
